RETA A LAS PPGZ y LOS RRBZ!
by Black-Skys
Summary: Los RRBZ y las PPGZ han sido secuestrados y están siendo obligados a participar en un programa de de retos! X3 Donde puede que empiecen a descubrir sentimientos nuevos :3 ya se que mucha gente esta haciendo esto pero yo también quiero verlos sufrir un poco ja ok no :3 Y RETEN TODO LO QUE QUIERAN X3


_**ACLARACIÓNES:**_

Los chicos tienen 17 y las chicas 16 :3

Continuare la otra historia y esto! :3

Los rrbz y las ppgz no me pertenecen! X3

* * *

><p><em><span>En una habitación...<span>_

?: Kiyomi!  
>Kiyomi: sip? :3<br>?: ya los tenemos!  
>Kiyomi: encerio? o3o<br>?: si!  
>Kiyomi: GENIAL! nwn<br>?: estan en la sala  
>Kiyomi: gracias Kioshi! :3<br>Kioshi: no es nada...  
>Kiyomi: entonces... todo listo?<br>Kioshi: por supuesto tal como me dijiste  
>Kiyomi: buen chico!<br>Kioshi: seeee...  
>Kiyomi: vale vamos ya! el programa no se va a presentsr solo X3<br>Kioshi: claro...

_En un gran escenario..._  
>* sube una chica de pelo negro con una mecha rosa y la parte de abajo del pelo rosa, el ojo izquierdo ojo rosa y el derecho lila, va vestida con una camiseta larga de tirantes rosa y un poco de la parte de abajo y la de arriba es lila y unos pantalones negros cortos, tambien lleva una muñequera negra en cada muñeca y unas botas sin tacon negras*<br>Kiyomi: listo?  
>*sube un chico de pelo negro corto con mechas rojas el ojo izquierdo es rojo y el derecho morado lleva una camiseta roja con una chaqueta sin mangas negra pantalones largos negros y zapatillas moradas y blacas y tambien lleva muñequeras negras*<br>Kioshi: por supesto! no me he pasado como 5 horas preparando todo esto para nada!  
>3<br>2  
>1<br>0  
>Kiyomi: BIENVENIDOS A UNA NUEVA SECCION LLAMADA... RETA A LAS PPGZ y LOS RRBZ!<br>Kioshi: y soy Kioshi Shirokawa  
>Kiyomi: y yo soy Kiyomi Shimura<br>Kiyomi y Kioshi: Los dos y vamos a ser los presentadores de este programa!  
>Kiyomi: y sin mas demora les presentamos... A LOS RRBZ!<br>*APLAUSOS Y GRITOS DE LAS CHICAS*  
>Boomer: hola *dice un chico rubio de ojos azul oscuro*<br>Butch: bah! *entra un chico pelinegro de ojos verde oscuro*  
>Brick: como acabamos aqui? *dice en chico pelirrojo de ojos rojos*<br>Kiyomi: los secuestramos! :D  
>Brick: que?!<br>Boomer: no os preocupeis! mojo vendra a por nosotros!  
>Kioshi: no lo creo... le di una reserva de platanos para cinco meses a cambio<br>Butch: como se atreve!? yo valgo mas que eso!  
>Kiyomi: y no estan solos!<br>RRBZ: ?  
>Kioshi: con todos ustedes las chicas!<br>*APLAUSOS Y SILBIDOS DE LOS CHICOS*  
>Miyako: Buenas? *enra una chica rubia de ojos azul clarito*<br>Kaoru: donde estamos? *entra detras de ella una chica de pelo negro y ojos verde jade*  
>Momoko: espera... *dice una chica pelirroja de ojos rosas y un gran moño en la cabeza* QU HACEN ELLOS AQUI!?<br>Boomer: nos conocemos?  
>Miyako: ? talvez no nos conocen porque estamos no transformadas?<br>Butch: transformadas?  
>Kaoru: dejalo tu pequeño cerebro que los cientificos no han encontrado no entenderia...<br>Butch: vale...  
>3<br>2  
>1<br>Butch: hey!  
>Brick y Boomer: JAJAJAJA! XD<br>Kiyomi: bueno estan aqui por un programa de verdad y reto!  
>Momoko: pero porque deberiamos a hacerlo?<br>Miyomi: dejenme ser especial yo tambien quiero torturarlos! TwT  
>Kioshi: e-estas bien?<br>Kiyomi: clarou! nwn  
>Butch: bipolar... -.-<br>Kiyomi: o_o  
>Kioshi: dejala!<br>Butch: ...  
>Kiyomi: oki! LAS REGLAS PARA LAS PREGUNTAS! X3<br>**1- Los retos no tienen que ser de muerte segura pero pueden torturar :P**  
><strong>2- Los retos repetidos no se realizan (excepto besos si son para torturar a alguien)<strong>  
><strong>3- SE PUEDE SER PERVI! :3<strong>  
><strong>4- Se puede amenazar como por ejemplo... si no haces esto tendras que lo que sea!<strong>  
><strong>5- Diviertanse ! :3<strong>  
><strong>6- pueden retar a los presentadores si quieren nwn<strong>

**7- No se pueden hacer retos que impliquen canciones porfabor**

Kioshi: eso es todo  
>Kiyomi: sip!<br>Kioshi y Kiyomi: esperamos sus preguntas!  
>RRBZ Y Las chicas: ... *suspiro*<p> 


End file.
